The present disclosure relates generally to swarm navigation techniques and, more particularly, to a method and system for autonomous coordination of agents.
An autonomous system is one that can perform tasks in a dynamic environment without continuous human supervision, and possesses the ability to alter its behavior based on its interactions with the surrounding environment. Autonomous systems capable of performing such advanced functions have been limited due to the difficulty in designing approaches that are practical to implement. With advances in technology and the emergence of Unmanned Aerial Vehicles (UAVs), such UAVs present an ideal platform for autonomous technology that could be applied in numerous applications, such as persistent surveillance and communications relay, for example.
UAV technology is currently a very active area of research, with platforms being studied ranging from fighter sized aircraft to insect sized platforms that can be used in a multitude of applications, such as border security, disaster response, and military applications. For these applications, a demand exists for low cost platforms that could be used for persistent surveillance and communications relay over large areas and for long periods of time.